The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dentistry and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for treating bruxism.
The Background Art
Bruxism, or grinding and clenching of teeth, can cause irreversible damage to teeth and the temporomandibular joint (TMJ). For example, bruxism may contribute to a temporomandibular disorder (TMD). Accordingly, what is needed is an apparatus and method for preventing bruxism or the negative consequences thereof.